


Desperate for Catharsis

by Merfilly



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both lost someone they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate for Catharsis

Maverick felt his world crumbling around him, even as Carole arched desperately beneath him.

He kissed her throat to duck his head away from her gaze, knowing she was as lost as he.

She moved, forcing them over… and they both froze.

Goose wasn't there to press close to her. Goose would never make them whole again.

"Shouldn't…" he started.

He couldn't get the words, and she collapsed over him, their ardor forgotten. She was shaking, and so was he.

In the dark of the room, sweat cooling from their grief-mad sex, both mourned their lost third with savage tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to think the flyboys used their callsigns as names, even in their own mind. It was the person they had made. Also, I've always shipped Goose/Carole+Maverick in a loose poly arrangement.


End file.
